User talk:PicantePants
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * Lol Sup Raviente Hm.. Are you talking about the on the Season 6 video when they're fighting Kamu & Nono? Can't find season 6 preview site. Never seen it before. Picante Ima have to log in and see. I know it plays in the swamps when fighting HR100-Gou monsters like Teostra, Chameleos and Kamu & Nono but can't say for the other quests. Last low rank swamp quest I did was when I fought Gypceros with you, lol. Picante Done. Any HR100 Swamp quest will have that music. Picante Holy.... Hm.. Seriously? Armors Wait...your... Wait, are you azurestarstone? your armour set looks like that guy from all the HC monster vids. Yo Picante :) I just tried getting on mh frontier a minute ago and it came up with a error message saying my vpn isnt working, so just wondering what vpn you are using atm? so I can get on and play with you sometime soon :) Cheers Monster.hunter.owns.all 16:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) MHFO Hello picante again :) just wondering if you could translate this error message for me as you know japanese? Im really stuck on what to do and I cant get on the game :( I would be extremely greatful if you could help me :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 21:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello picante :) Just wondering if on 3G you know where to get conquerors seals, because I need them for ceadeus subs armor. Thanks Monster.hunter.owns.all 19:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 20:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) One last thing, to get the ceadeus subs waist armor, do you have to break its tail and get them in rewards? Thanks man Monster.hunter.owns.all 18:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) hey picante, Im goin on frontier now, dont know if you are around atm but would you wanna come on now? if not then would friday be ok to play? Cheers and see you soon on frontier Monster.hunter.owns.all 17:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey picante, did you play with shepard from social dissonance podcast on youtube from frontier? Monster.hunter.owns.all 09:18, January 30, 2012 (UTC) About just now I froze at the quest board and had to force PC to shut down. Now it won't even start the loading process at the install runner with the %s. -_- Sorry man. Stupid VPN is failing hardcore and I might even have a ghost there now. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) MH3G HD ver Videos Hey Picante, as you may have noticed, I've been making an effort recently to round up all of the MH3U monster icons, and so far the best way I've been able to get high-quality versions is to screen-cap 1080p MH3G HD ver Youtube videos at the end of the quest when the monster size is shown. Using this method, I've been able to acquire quite a few, but I'm still missing many that I cannot find anywhere on Youtube. I've noticed you've been doing HD videos of various monsters recently, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble, and if you don't mind me screencapping your videos for this purpose, do you think you could do a video with any of the following monsters?: -Gobul -Any of the P3rd subs except for Agna sub and Gigi sub -Zinogre (Just the regular one) -Jhen Mohran -Great Baggi -Arzuros -Great Froggi I know it's a lot to ask of you to film these for this purpose, and I'd rather you not feel pressured to do so, but your videos are consistently crystal clear quality and would be perfect for this kind of thing. Hope to hear back, thanks! MH3G HD ver Videos Hey Picante, as you may have noticed, I've been making an effort recently to round up all of the MH3U monster icons, and so far the best way I've been able to get high-quality versions is to screen-cap 1080p MH3G HD ver Youtube videos at the end of the quest when the monster size is shown. Using this method, I've been able to acquire quite a few, but I'm still missing many that I cannot find anywhere on Youtube. I've noticed you've been doing HD videos of various monsters recently, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble, and if you don't mind me screencapping your videos for this purpose, do you think you could do a video with any of the following monsters?: -Gobul -Any of the P3rd subs except for Agna sub and Gigi sub -Zinogre (Just the regular one) -Jhen Mohran -Great Baggi -Arzuros -Great Froggi I know it's a lot to ask of you to film these for this purpose, and I'd rather you not feel pressured to do so, but your videos are consistently crystal clear quality and would be perfect for this kind of thing. Hope to hear back, thanks! Aandrew07 (talk) 17:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice youtube channel keep up em videos Spazing (talk) 17:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Spazing Nice video of you taking down guren misou keep it up! Spazing (talk) 18:41, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Spazing Icons Thanks a lot for your help! Guran Hey Picante. I have a bit of a request for you. Do you think it would be at all possible to get an in-game shot of Guran in MH3G HD ver. that is completely unobstructed and entirely in frame? I was thinking about doing a custom render for it. Aandrew07 (talk) 14:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC)